Sweet Serendipity
by FaberryCupcake
Summary: Quinn tries to chill when Santana confesses something about Rachel. Santana makes sure Quinn won't miss another chance. One day filled with kisses and surprises.


Santana approaches Quinn nervously, who was standing near the lockers. Classes had ended by this period and Coach called off Cheerio practice. When Quinn sensed Santana's presence, she automatically faced the Latina.

"Uh- Q, I have a confession to make." Santana said shyly worried on how the blonde would react. But Quinn just gave her a raised brow.

"I am cheating on Britt… with Rachel." Santana confessed. Quinn's eyes widen in disbelief and anger all together.

"What? Why? Why Rachel?" Quinn asked in quick speed.

Santana rolled her eyes and said, "I had an attraction to her and she with me and the rest is history."

In an HBIC tone, mostly angry, Quinn's brows furrowed and asked Santana. "And does she like you back?"

Santana took a deep breath and responded to the Head Cheerio. "She does. But I can see that her heart isn't into it completely." Santana scoffed.

At this moment, Quinn's face is turning red in anger and jealousy. Sweat is nearly forming on the sides of her temple. "You…-Y—You can't DO THAT!" the blonde yelled.

Santana huffed. "I wasn't finished, Q. If you'd just listen to me, you'll know the whole truth." She snapped.

Quinn kept her calm and just rolled her eyes. "Fine… I'll chill." She said.

Santana continued to confess. "I had a three time thing with Rachel—" but she was cut and distracted by Quinn's deadly glare.

"Uh-huh… and?" the head bitch asked for the Latina to continue shooting a killer look. So to calm herself due to Quinn's killer looks, she took a deep breath once more and continued.

"And that was that. A three time thing." Then she stared at her feet as she continues to explain now with hand gestures. "When we were doing, you know, _it_ , she didn't screamed my name. She screamed… Yours." Santana bit her lip as she finished and looked in front only to see a shocked Quinn with her jaw dropped.

"Oh..." that's the only word that escaped the blonde's mouth.

"Yeah. She fucking likes you, Q. But _"you're too oblivious to even spare her a glance."_ Her words, not mine by the way." Santana said to Quinn who was now thinking deep.

"I… I don't know how to approach her. I tried being sweet to her… But… She just kills the mood. What would you want me to expect, S?" Quinn said.

Santana looked down. "I don't know, Q. She is waiting for you-" Then she points at a room across the hallway. "In that room." Then looks to Quinn making sure the blonde saw it. "Go, Q." the Latina encouraged. Quinn looked worriedly at Santana.

Santana puts a foot towards Quinn and moves, "You missed your chance with her once. I'm here to make sure you don't miss it again." She said then smiles at Quinn.

"What will I say?" Quinn asked, still looking worried.

"Just say what you really feel." Santana shrugged.

Quinn nodded and smile. She was about to walk away from Santana and go towards the room when she turned around back to Santana. "Did she request you to make me go there or this is just impromptu?" the blonde asked curiously.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Just go, Q." she snapped.

"Okay." Quinn replied as she breathes and went inside the room.

* * *

Quinn finds Rachel sitting on a love seat, fidgeting about nervously and thinking deep. So she clears her throat to make the brunette know about her presence.

"Uh… Hey." Quinn greeted shyly.

Quinn's greeting made Rachel jump from her seat, "Uh. Hello, Quinn." She greeted back as she kept her composure, putting her show face on and smiled at Quinn.

"Can you—I mean—uh… I-"Quinn stuttered.

"Quinn? Breathe." Rachel worriedly said.

Quinn did what Rachel said and took a breath sharply then continued, "Can we take a seat? I want tell you something. I-If it's o-okay?" she said.

Then there was a knock on the door. Then Santana's voice echoed from the other side. "You two aren't getting out of there until you fix your shit! Consider me your fairy godmother, Cupid or something. Bye Rach, Q! Have fun!"

Rachel ignores Santana and went back to Quinn's question. "Sure. Sit with me?"

Quinn groans when she heard Santana on the other side. "Uh. Don't mind her."

"Yeah. Anyways, will you seat with me or not?" Rachel asked as she pats the vacant space next to her on the love seat.

"Sure. I would love to sit close to you. I mean… Next to you." Quinn replied. But still stays glued in her place. Not knowing what to do.

"Quinn. Come here. I don't bite." The brunette beckoned.

Finally, Quinn moves from her place towards the love seat and sit next to Rachel so close their thighs touch. Rachel gulps audibly and Quinn shivered as a stimulus from the contact.

"Uhh… As I was saying I—" the blonde breathes to calm her nerves. "I want to tell you that… I—" she tries to continue but her adrenaline was rushing so bad she could just faint.

"One at a time, Quinn. And keep breathing. You're doing well." The diva said encouraging Quinn to continue.

"I- like you." Quinn spilled it out.

"I like you too." Rachel replied.

Quinn looks at Rachel eye to eye. "I mean _like you_ like you. Uh no. Love you. I love you." The blonde said.

Rachel doesn't say anything and just leans in without warning and kisses Quinn with fervor. Quinn kisses Rachel back. Rachel makes the kiss more passionate, deepening it and kissing Quinn like her life depended on it. Quinn decides to kiss the dive with tongue.

"You know… Santana told me—that you had—a three time thing together." Quinn mumbles between kisses. "And you know what?" Then she places another kiss on Rachel's lips before pulling away. "I'm kinda jelly."

"Oh." Rachel pulls away from the kiss. "That bitch." She mutters under her breath.

Quinn smirked as she goes on. "And she said that you screamed my name instead of hers when you came." The blonde said finishing it with a pout.

"That bitch! I told her I'll tell you myself! Ugh… I will kill Santana!" Rachel said in a very angry tone.

But Quinn tries not to laugh and decided to tame the little diva. "Don't… I'll take care of that later… The question is… How will you make it up to me?"

Rachel takes Quinn's hand and says, "I wanna do this the right way. I'm gonna start by taking you out to dinner."

Quinn smiled. "Okay… Breadstix?"

"Okay."

"Your treat?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Then, YES. I will go out with you, Rachel. I would love to go out with you!" Quinn replied with a smile.

"I'll pick you up at six?" Rachel asked.

"Definitely." The blonde replied with a nod.

"Okay." Rachel said as she kisses Quinn's cheek and starts to leave. Quinn blushes from the kiss and decided to stop Rachel from leaving.

"Rach, wait!" Quinn called as she stands up.

Rachel turns around and smiles. "Yes, Quinn?"

"After dinner… Wanna go to my house and watch a movie? Mom's on a business trip until tomorrow evening." Quinn asked shyly as she looks down and plays with her hands.

"Sure."

"What do you want to watch?"

"Anything, as long as I'm with you."

"Okay. See you later?"

"See you later."

Quinn bites her lower lip as she smiles looking at Rachel.

"Okay. Now tell Santana to open the door so we can get ready." Quinn said as she looks at the door.

Rachel wasted no time as she yells to Santana to open the door.

"SANTANA! OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!"

This was followed by Quinn who yelled a bit calmer and in a soft tone...

"HEY, S! Can you let us out? Before Rachel kills you." The blonde yelled followed by a giggle.

Santana opens the door and walks in. "Did you bang?"

"Ugh. NO!" Quinn scoffed as Rachel gasped.

"SANTANA! I WILL SO KILL YOU IF QUINN WASN'T HERE!" the diva yelled.

"You really think you can one-up me, Berry pie?" Santana smirked.

Quinn puts a hand on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel looked at Quinn as she felt the touch. "Hey I don't mind… You can attack her." The blonde smiled.

Rachel nodded and Quinn looks back at the Latina.

"Hey, S! Make sure you'll make her scream my name again." Quinn said as she laughs hard.

Santana's eyes widen and her jaw drops.

"Just kidding." Quinn chuckled. "Touch my baby again… I'll tell Britt the truth. Get me?" Quinn said in a much more serious tone.

Santana nods wordlessly and goes out of the room. Quinn looks back at Rachel.

"Happy?" she smiled.

"Yes." The diva replied.

Quinn kisses Rachel on the cheek. "Okay… time to get ready. Bye." The blonde winked as she leaves.

"Okay. Girlfriend." The diva mumbles.

* * *

Santana is at Quinn's watching the blonde get ready for her and Rachel's date. The blonde was pacing the room like her head is on fire.

"Q, Stop it."

But Quinn kept on pacing in her white dress.

"What if I screw up our first date? What if she won't be comfortable? What if I… am not the one for her?" Quinn asked her best friend worriedly.

Santana sighs.

"Q, you won't screw it up. I know you won't. And don't you dare say otherwise. My Psychic Mexican third eye is never wrong."

"I trust your Mexican third eye, S. I just… don't trust myself.

Santana puts both hands on Quinn's shoulders to steel her in place.

"Q, you can do this. It's just—" Santana was cut by her phone ringing. "It's Britt." The Latina answered the phone. "Yeah Britt? You're at Berry's? Why are you at Rachel's? Oh Rachel's a nervous wreck huh?" the Latina continued as she steals a glance at Quinn and chuckles. "Well, do your thing and I'll do mine with Q… No, not like that… Ugh, bye." Then Santana hangs up and looks at Quinn.

"So that was Britt calling to tell me that she's at Rachel's and that Rachel's the same way as you." The Latina said.

Quinn huffs and looks Santana in the eyes. "Do you think I'm ready for this?

"You are ready, Q. You're all kinds of things. And a coward is not one of them. You can do this. I believe in you. You need to start believing in yourself. Even Be—Rachel believes in you."

Quinn breathes one last time and smiles.

"Then call Britt. If Rachel's ready… I'm ready."

"That's the spirit Q! Alright." Santana said as she dials Britt's number. " Hey, Britt… Yeah. Q's ready. Why? ... Oh…" Santana looks worriedly at Quinn as the conversation continues. "Yeah. I'll call you back. Bye." As the Latina hangs up, she opens her mouth as if she wants to say something but closes it immediately.

"Q…"

"Y-Yeah? What happened to Rachel?" the blonde shot a worried look.

"Britt said she won't come out of her room. Britt also said that she wants you to come over there right now." Santana said.

Quinn's eyes widen in shock.

"Where are my keys?" the blonde asked her best friend as she runs around the room in search.

"It's in your purse, Q. Come on. I'll drive."

"No… Let me drive… I drive faster than you." Quinn said as she grabs her purse and Santana's hand then runs downstairs.

"Okay. Q" Santana replied as she tries to hide the smile on her face.

Quinn heads out of the house and gets into the car. Then she yells at Santana.

"Santana! Get your ass in! NOW!"

"I'm getting in!" The Latina snaps out of it, gets in the car and buckles up.

Quinn buckles up, starts the car and says, "Say NO to traffic rules for tonight." As she hits the gas.

The car runs so fast, Santana is holding to the car's handle for her dear life.

"Fuck, Q." the Latina groans.

"Shut Up." The blonde spat as they arrive at Rachel's house.

"Here we go." Santana mutters to herself.

Quinn ignores Santana and runs out of the car towards the Berrys' door.

"BRITT?! RACH?!" Quinn yells as she knocks on the door.

Britt opens the door and finds a very worried Quinn.

"Oh thank God you're here!" the dancer said.

Santana and Britt try their best to hide the smiles threatening to come out. And actually, Rachel is in her bedroom and had a plan up in her sleeve.

"Where is she Britt?" Quinn asks the dancer as she panics.

"In her bedroom. She won't come out." Britt says and exchanges a glance with Santana and the raven haired girl pretends not to notice.

Quinn runs upstairs to Rachel's bedroom and finds the room with a gold star and knocks.

"Rachel? Rachel? Honey… I'm here… You can come out now."

"Come in, Quinn." The diva said in a low voice.

Rachel is sitting on her bed, waiting for the blonde to come in. Her room was adorned with rose petals everywhere. Quinn opens the door.

"Ra—" but the blonde as cut by the sight of rose petals around the room. "Wow." Those were the only words that came out from her mouth. Then she looks at Rachel. "You—you did this?"

Rachel nods and smiles. "Surprise, babe!"

Quinn smiled back and looks around with mouth open in amazement.

"I—Rachel… This is amazing!"

"I know and… And I'm sorry for making you worry over nothing. Forgive me?"

"You still owe me." Quinn smirks as she looks back at Rachel.

"Yes I know." Rachel smiled. "Sit with me?"

Quinn sits beside Rachel on the bed.

"So?" Quinn asks Rachel but was quickly cut by Britt who comes in with a tray.

"I'm here to serve you two ladies your dinner for the night. For starters, here's a cream of asparagus soup. For the main course, here's spaghetti with meatballs. And—"

Santana comes in to continue. "And for dessert, here's a banana split." The two girls set them on the table. "Oh and for drinks, sparkling wine." The Latina added.

Quinn's jaw drops as she watches in disbelief.

"You—you knew this all along?" she asked her two best friends.

Then she looks at Rachel with smile still can't believe this is happening. "What?!" then she looks back to the two girls. "This is amazingly crazy!" the blonde said as she giggles.

Rachel hugs Santana and Britt and thanked them.

"No worries. If you need us for anything, just call. We're at your service." Santana said.

"We'll be downstairs." Britt said.

"Enjoy you two!" the both said as they went down and left Quinn and Rachel alone.

"Yeah, I might've prepositioned them." Rachel smirks.

"You're good in being incognito in everything." Quinn said with a smile.

"I have my ways. Shall we eat, my lady?" the diva smiled.

"Yes." The blonde replied as she looks to the plate and smiles. "This is so sweet."

"And it's all for us." Rachel said.

"And you're all for me." Quinn smirks as she sips some soup.

"You're so cheesy, Quinn" Rachel blushes.

"Am I that cheesy?" the blonde giggles then leans at Rachel's ear to whisper.

"I just think you deserve to know that you are mine. And you only belong to me." Quinn smirks and pulls back.

"You're mine, for life. And I'll be by your side, we are entwined." Rachel starts to softly sing **You're Mine** by **Lea Michele**.

Quinn cuts Rachel with a kiss.

"Mmm."

Hearing the sweet sound from Rachel, Quinn kisses with more desire and passion.

"Q-Quinn.."

"Yes, baby?" the blonde stops for a while.

"I want the main attraction." The diva said.

"Which is?" Quinn raises a brow.

"You. Me. It."

"Finally…" Quinn groans as she kisses Rachel hard.

Their kisses became more heated until Quinn moves her hands in Rachel's shirt and teases her breast over the bra.

"No teasing. Please. Do me now." Rachel groans.

"If you say so." Quinn replied with a low, sultry voice.

* * *

 **A/N: This is based on a RP chat on FB that my best friend and I did. Shoutout to my wanky S,** _ **REINA!**_ **I love you! :***


End file.
